1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear and, more particularly, to headwear with ornamental illumination thereon to enhance the appearance of the headwear.
2. Background Art
In the highly competitive headwear industry, manufacturers are constantly striving to provide to the consumer headwear with a novel and eye catching appearance. Heretofore, these efforts have been focused primarily on changing shape and producing different color schemes and designs on the headwear.